


Danny Phantom: A Wes Side Story

by Officeofeden



Series: The Phantom Archives [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Light Angst, Mild Language, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Trans Danny Fenton, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officeofeden/pseuds/Officeofeden
Summary: When Danny phantom was just fourteen, he entered a very strange machine, and woke up the next morning with ghost powers. Now, he must stop all the ghosts that strike terror in his town... but is there more to his powers then he's aware of?(A Danny Phantom reboot)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: The Phantom Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Danny Phantom: A Wes Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. Here's the first chapter of my Danny Phanfom reboot that I had been thinking about doing for over a year now. Wes Weston will be in this story, and will have a big focus on him, at least for the first "season."  
> Also don't judge my fight scenes. I'm not good at writing them!

“Ardor. This is a bad idea."

"Relax. You always get yourself so worked up when it comes to the living~ Besides, he feels like those other two…"

_Voices_. 

Danny had heard two voices as he was lying on the Ghost Portal floor, his body completely fried from when he had accidentally turned on the portal. He laid limp and he could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away from him. 

The door to where his friends were had completely shut, so now it was just him and… and whatever had shown up here. 

He looked up towards the two figures. He could tell they were both hooded, and one of them was holding what looked like a tall and sharp blade. Yet, right now, Danny's vision was blurry at best. All he could make out was their silhouettes. He'd managed out a hoarse, "who…?" Before he'd hit his head on the ground. 

Danny would feel a cold hand on his face, his vision dark now, and a soft voice saying… "such a strange machine. Wouldn't you agree, Agony?"

That's when Danny passed out. 

* * *

_One month later…_

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were heading up the stairs at Casper High, the area luckily being vacant. Danny was wearing his Nasa Hoodia, which was a normal part of his wardrobe. "It's a-okay with my parents that I'm a boy now, but you know the moment I bring up any topics about Ghosts, they just-"

"They threaten to destroy every last ghost alive?" Tucker offered, as he idly scrolled through his PDA. 

"They talk about how they'll tear every last ghost apart. Molecule by molecule." Sam would state. 

Danny huffed at both of their statements, "Thanks for the reminders." 

"And that's why we're not going to tell your parents about your… uh, Danny?" Tucker looked up to see that Danny's legs had turned intangible and invisible, causing his pants to begin to slip to his knees. Danny would scramble to pull them back up, as Sam watched with an amused look on her face. 

Sam would even snicker, causing Danny to glare. "It's not funny. How am I supposed to get through school with these powers? How am I going to become an astronaut if I keep accidentally phasing through the suit?"

With that Sam would take Danny by the shoulders. "Danny. Relax. We'll figure this out."

"Right… right." Danny took a deep breath, unclenching his hands. "We just… I just have to deal with this, and figure out how to tell my parents. Who knows, maybe they'll have an idea of how to fix this." He said, at the very least trying to be optimistic about _that_ future conversation. 

The three would continue up the stairs, heading for their first class of the day. There Danny ended up seeing the popular crowd making their way down the hall. 

At the head of it was Paulina Sanchez, who had been the prettiest girl in school for as long as Danny had remembered. He even had a crush on her in middle school, but as soon as highschool hit, she suddenly became shallow and self-absorbed. Although Danny wasn’t sure if he would say no if she asked him out on a date, for the most part, his crush on her had dissipated. 

As always, she had Star with her. Danny didn’t know much about Star, she was new to their town after all. Though, she and Paulina seemed to have somehow become best friends within the short amount of time Star lived in Amity Park. She seemed similar to Paulina, though maybe a little nicer. 

Then there was Kwan and Valerie. Both of them have been nice enough to Danny. Kwan, the nicer of the two, and usually avoided bullying Danny unless someone ends up pressuring him into it. Valerie wasn’t particularly mean to Danny, but She never tried extending a friendly hand to him either, but Danny had never done the same. 

Lastly, there was Dash Baxter. Which… Danny had some history with Dash. In Elementary school the two of them were friends, they remained friends until eighth grade. Then Danny came out as a boy. For the first few days, everything had been just fine, but at some point, Dash decided to start bullying Danny until the two had their final falling out. Now Dash openly bullied him like he would anyone else. Almost like he was acting like the two of them were never friends at all. 

Danny would keep his head down, trying to avoid his peers at that point. Danny was almost to his classroom door, about to walk in when he felt a hand on him. His body was slammed backward into a locker. "Where do you think you're going, Fenton?"

"Do we have to do this today, Dash? I'm kind of in a hurry." Danny said with a dull look on his face. 

That annoyed Dash to the point of pulling his fist back, about to punch Danny in the jaw, when someone came up to stop him. 

"Hey now," came a male voice, their hand covering Dash's. "Why don't you leave the kid alone and get to class?"

Danny would look over Dash's shoulder. There was a big burly redhead, holding Dash back. This redhead was wearing a Varsity jacket and looked to be a senior. Beside him was a smaller guy who was maybe a junior. This one also had red hair and wore an orange sweatshirt and a blue hat. Then there was another, scrawnier one, also with red hair, but he was wearing a basketball uniform. And well… Danny recognized this one. 

Wes Weston. 

Someone who Danny knew in middle school. They weren't friends, but Wes would always help keep the attention off of Danny during gym class. He always seemed like a good guy in Danny's eyes. 

Dash would look to the older guy, and instantly huffed, letting go of Danny. "And what's it to you?"

While Dash was distracted, Danny would sneak off towards his friends, Wes watching him with an amused look on his face. The big red-headed guy would say, “look man, I get it. You managed to become the star athlete of the football team, the moment you entered High School. I’m sure that gives you a lot of stress to live up to everybody’s expectations of you, so you’re bullying a small defenseless boy that you’re twice the size of to let out some steam… but if I ever see you try to hurt him again, I’ll be sure to get Ms. Tetslaff involved, and as the team captain, and as one of her godsons, I know for a fact she’ll listen to me.” 

And Dash stared at this guy, who was bigger than he was and huffed. 

Sam and Tucker were both crowding Danny, Tucker asking, “You okay, man?”

Danny nodded his head slowly, “Y-yeah… I’m okay. He barely even hurt me.” Despite saying this, Danny’s shoulder felt sore from when Dash slammed him into the locker. 

He looked over to see the big guy walk off, the smaller one in the hat turned around briefly to stick his tongue out at Dash before continuing to follow the big guy. Dash was practically growling before he stomped over to Danny, but this time Sam and Tucker jumped in front of their friend with their arms swung out in front of them, blocking Dash from getting too close. Dash huffed and rolled his eyes before saying, “This isn’t over, Fenton. Once I get that guy off my back, then I’ll be back to pummel your ass.” That was when he stormed off completely. 

When Danny looked back to see Wes glaring daggers at Dash, which made Danny raise his eyebrows. “I thought you and Dash were friends, Wes?”

The boy practically scoffed, “Yeah, that was before he became such a dick. He wasn’t like this in middle school… or at least not this bad.”

That was certainly good to hear at least. At least Wes wasn’t the type to just follow the crowd. He had a good head on his shoulders. Then, Danny had questions. “So, who was that older guy that defended me? I mean, I appreciated it, I just don’t understand why he did it.”

“Hmm…” Wes asked, before looking to where the big guy went off to. “Oh, that was my older brothers. The big one is Easton, and the other one is Kyle. I guess Dash has been acting like he was better than everyone else on the football team, so my brother decided to teach him a lesson just now."

"Yeah, that sounds like Dash," Danny said with a deadpan expression. Even when the two were friends, Dash had been full of himself. "Well, be sure to tell your brother thanks for me when you see him later."

"I will, dude," Wes said while laughing a bit awkwardly then. "So, uh… we need to get inside."

Danny looked towards the classroom, seeing Mr. Lancer glaring at them, his hands on his hips. "Uh, yeah, you're right." 

All four of them would walk into their literature class and start their day. 

* * *

"That guy…" Dash said to himself as he stormed off towards his locker, not caring that he was late to his last class of the day. "Using the coach against me and his 'team captain' rep." 

He would huff, opening his locker to grab his bookbag, planning on just leaving. He had been fuming all day, and now his last class was with Danny of all people. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with seeing him again. 

And he didn't care! Nope! Not one bit! 

He wouldn't care if he ever saw Danny's dumb stupid face ever again!

Danny could fuck off for the rest of Dash's life and be wouldn't miss him one bit!

…

……

…………

At least that's what Dash was telling himself. 

Truthfully, the boy had so many different emotions running through his head, that he wasn't sure what to think at this point. All Dash knew was that he was angry, and he didn't think he could forgive Danny. 

But now his anger wasn't red, hot, and fiery. His anger was now simmered down and had run cold. It was still there, but it was waiting patiently until it got to boil over and explode into everyone's faces. 

He would head out of the school building, and onto the yard when he felt a sudden chill come over him. 

All around Dash, the air suddenly got ten degrees colder, which made the area freezing since it was already the start of winter. 

"Fuck… what's with the temperature drop?" Dash asked seemingly no one, as he started buttoning up his varsity jacket. 

"Oh, that"s just a little trick of mine when someone's angry around me," said a disembodied voice. 

Dash would suddenly whirl around, his fist raised. "What was that?" Then a huff when Dash didn't see anyone, "how about you come out and say that to my face?"

A chuckle… or it was closer to a giggle. That was when the ghost appeared in front of Dash. First off, they were floating upside down and making their pale blue hair float around all weird. Small snowflakes seemed to be permanently stuck to this creature's hair. There was also a headband around his forehead, and his skin was also blue. He had pointed ears, a sharp snaggletooth, and was wearing glowing white guns over his body. 

The ghost would smile at Dash. "It isn't fair, is it? That was your friend to bully, and that… that Easton decided to interfere. I could always get rid of him for you."

Now, Dash was raised not to talk to strangers, but this guy was making a compelling argument. He did want to keep wailing on Danny… and he supposed he wanted Easton out of his hair for a little while. "What do you mean by 'get rid of him?'" Dash was at least smart enough to ask that. 

"Oh, I'll just freeze the boy for a few hours. Just long enough for you to have your fill of bullying." 

...another fit of giggles. 

Dash would frown, thinking it over at first, before nodding then. "Deal… but just until school is over tomorrow… uh, what should I call you?"

Another grin. "You may call me Cryoatic." And with that, the ghost flew off to find Easton, and Dash would end up going back inside, in enough of a good mood to finish his last class. 

* * *

"So how was school today, dears?" Maddie said at the dinner table, as Danny and Jazz ate their dinner. She seemed to be hammering some kind of device together, ignoring her plate of food. Jack was also there, but he was busy pushing various screws and nuts together, and handing them to his wife when needed. 

"Oh, same old same old." Jazz would begin. "Went to classes, went to the student council meetings and met the freshman who joined up, helped them with what they needed, then I spent the rest of the day tutoring Dash and now a friend of mine is wanting me to tutor one of their younger brothers." She tilted her head back, groaning. 

On one hand, Danny felt sorry for how stressed his Sister had been… but on the other hand, she brought this on herself. She didn't know how to say No.

Maddie would look up from her machine for a moment, to give her daughter a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear about all that, Honey. Keep in mind you can always come to us for help if you need it. What about you, Danny?"

Danny would be drinking some juice when the question was asked. He gulped, suddenly nervous, and began to sink into the floor for a moment. He quickly brought his legs back to normal, and said, "me? Well… not much. Took a few tests, haven't gotten them back yet though. I… had to deal with Dash today, but some guy came out and told him off. So that was nice."

Jack scoffed, a rather angry look on his face. "Dash is still picking on you? I thought we told his father to set his kid straight."

Hearing that made Danny grimace. He didn't expect his parents to tell Dash's dad. "Well… he still slammed me into his locker. But it's fine! It was handled."

He saw his parents looking at each other but otherwise seemed to drop the subject. 

"Ta-da!" Maddie said, suddenly showing off what she was working on. 

It was a cylindrical device that looked like it had a cap on it, two buttons on the side, and various green circuits running along the side of it. But only one thing came to Danny's mind. "A thermos?"

"Not just any thermos, Danny-boy.' Jack said with a raised finger. "A Fenton thermos. You know it's better than most thermos' because it has 'Fenton' in front of it."

"Uh, right…" Danny said slowly. 

"What exactly does it do?" Jazz ended up asking. 

"It's for catching ghosts!" Jack said enthusiastically.

So, Maddie decided to give a better explanation. "When opened and when the green button is pressed down, the thermos detects any ectoenergy in front of it and can suck it right in. Then you just put the cap on and take it to the Ghost Portal. That way you can send the Ghosts right back where they came from. The only downside is that you have to get pretty close to the ghost to use it, but if we can impress Axion labs with this, they might give us more funding so that we can improve upon it."

Hearing all of that made Danny's stomach suddenly drop. "But… but what if the ghosts aren't doing anything wrong?"

Maddie looked to Danny, suddenly rolling her eyes. "Oh, this again, Danny? I've told you, there are no good ghosts. If one isn't doing anything wrong, all that means is they aren't doing anything wrong yet. But they will. They always do." 

There was a huff from Maddie, and Danny's eyes suddenly downcast. Though he did feel Jazz's hand on his back, rubbing softly. Danny would give her a thankful look. He appreciated her trying to comfort him. 

But that was rather short-lived. Jack would suddenly grab the thermos, pointing it straight at Danny as he said, "wanna see how it works?"

Danny would jump to his feet, "uh, actually dad, I've got a lot of homework to do. So, I'm just gonna… do that." And then he'd rush off to his room, leaving his dinner half-eaten. 

Danny's parents and Jazz watched in confusion, but Jazz would redirect her parent's attention by saying. "You can show me how it works." 

A grin instantly formed on Jack's face. 

* * *

On the first day of school, Danny had been greeted by a rather unusual face. 

It was Wes Weston, who somehow managed to catch Danny before even Sam and Tucker did. The boy tho suddenly looked anxious as he stopped Danny from entering the school building. "Hey, man. I gotta warn ya, my brother ended up with a nasty cold this morning, and Dash already knows. So… I'd try to avoid him if I was you. He has been trying something since my brother stopped him yesterday."

Hearing that was unexpected, but it was even more unexpected that Wes would take time out of his day to tell Danny that. "Uh, thanks for the warning. I hope your brother will be okay, he seemed perfectly healthy yesterday." Then Danny looked around, noticing that everyone seemed to be wearing scarves and heavy coats now. Some of them were even coughing a bit. "But I guess there's a bug going around?" 

That was when Danny felt the back of his hairs stand up, suddenly feeling static in the air. The feeling reminded Danny of seeing a TV on a channel that you didn't have. Nothing but a fuzzy screen. 

This was Danny's ghost sense, so it instantly caused Danny to turn around in panic. His eyes went everywhere in search of the ghost. On top of the school, in the trees, by the lines of fever-ridden students, but Danny didn't see anything that could be a ghost.

Then he heard, "uh, Danny…? You okay?" 

Danny then brought his attention back to Wes and wondered how stupid he looked just then. "Yeah, I'm fine… just feeling a little jumpy because of the Dash situation."

Wes felt like that was a lie, but he would drop it for now. "Right… Well, I also wanted to invite you to my basketball game after school. I can get you in for free. Oh- and your two friends could come too. Maybe afterward we can get some-"

Then Wes felt a sudden chill come over him, and he felt a sudden sneeze start to come on. He started to squish up his face, in an attempt to stop it. 

While this was happening, Danny said, "yeah, maybe we'll do that."

In the end, Wes didn't have enough reaction time. He ended up sneezing, unable to even cover his mouth. The worst part was though, that some of it ended up on Danny. 

Danny felt it, a disgusted look instinctively forming on his face. Wes’s eyes went wide, and an embarrassed blush formed on his face. Wes didn't know what else to do, so he ended up practically screaming, "sorry!" Before rushing into the building. 

That was when Sam and Tucker came up behind Danny. Sam said, "the hell was that all about?"

And then Tucker said, "the guy sneezed on you." A nauseous look on his face.

"His brother's not here. So… we have to be on the lookout for Dash. But there's a bigger issue though." Danny said, before brushing his hair back down. "There's a ghost nearby, but I have no idea where."

At this, both Sam and Tucker closed in together, looking around, but to no avail. The ghost simply wasn't around, and Danny no longer felt that chill in the air. He huffed, "They're gone… come on guys." 

As they walked in, Danny finally noticed Tucker wearing a beanie cap, a long-sleeved sweatshirt, a scarf, and even gloves. "You cold there or something?" Danny decided to ask. 

Tucker practically shivered as he entered the school building. "Yeah. My room was covered in frost when I woke up this morning, and I haven't felt good since last night."

Now that was weird. 

Way too weird, especially combined with his ghost sense flaring up. "You both mind covering for me during the first period?"

"Any time, Danny. You go do your thing." Sam said, watching Tucker suddenly sneeze, him being able to at least cover his nose. 

Danny would nod, rushing into the janitor’s closet, and changing into his ghost form. He'd turn invisible and intangible and began to search the school.

* * *

The search ended up being a bust. Danny searched the entire school up and down but came up to nothing, and he really couldn't miss another period. So, he'd end up turning back in the boys’ bathroom. He'd flush the toilet to make it seem like he was in there and then go to the bathroom sink to wash his hands. 

He even brought some water up, beginning to wash his face. When Danny looked up again, he was suddenly startled by the sight of himself. His eyes were glowing green, and his hair was beginning to stand up once again, but at least with the hair, that was just in the mirror. When Danny felt his hair, it was still down. 

He took a couple of deep breaths, and his reflection turned back to what he looked like. There was a breath of relief, but then another flush. 

Out would come Dash, wearing his varsity jacket like always. At first, Danny saw the brief look of confusion, and Danny knew the reason. 

It was because this was the boy's room, and Dash didn't see Danny as a boy. 

Then confusion turned to his red hot anger, Dash began to storm towards Danny. 

Danny would try and get away, quickly heading for the door, but he had never been the quickest. Dash ended up grabbing him by the bookbag, pulling him backward. "Where do you think you're going, Fenton?"

Danny rolled his eyes, and because he's a smart-ass, Danny responded, "uh, class? The bell is about to ring any minute."

"Like that matters to you. You already skipped out on the first period." Dash said, pulling Danny back and pushing him into the bathroom sink. 

Danny glared, moving to pull Dash's hand off of him. "What even is your deal with me? Why do you hate me so much?"

Danny could feel himself being lifted by the shirt then, feeling his head practically hit the bathroom mirror. "What's the deal with me?" Dash suddenly said. As he spoke the air seemed to grow colder and Danny swore he saw frost beginning to form on the walls. "You're the one going around acting like something you're not. How about you just stop… stop acting so fucking weird!!!"

And for a very brief moment, everything seemed to freeze. And for a moment there was hurt in Dash's eyes, but that didn't matter to Danny. Dash was the one threatening him violence every day since he came out. Danny did nothing wrong. Dash was the one acting like an idiot. 

Danny just felt angry towards Dash. All he wanted to do was get payback for all the hurt that Dash had caused him for the last few months. 

Too bad all of this was short-lived. 

Danny suddenly felt his hair stick up due to the static in the air around Danny. He would look around until he finally saw it. 

Just behind Dash appeared Cryotic, and this caused Danny's eyes to grow wide. 

Dash hadn't even noticed the look on Danny's face because of his rage. He pulled his fist back, about to punch Danny right in the face. His fist ended up inches from Danny's face before Cryotic ended up touching Dash's back, freezing the boy instantly. 

Danny looked at Dash in horror but heard a giggle. It was from this blue ghost who was beginning to disappear again. 

Danny didn't know what to do, or how to stop him necessarily, so he ended up yelling, "i-i'm going ghost!" And would transform into his Ghost self. 

Danny's hair turned bleach white, and his clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit, and his normal blue eyes turned glowing green. 

Danny would begin to float away from Dash, but the problem was that he was still new to all this. He ended up spinning until he was upside down. Danny tried to not look as embarrassed as he was and pointed an angry finger at the other ghost. "Could you do me a favor and unfreeze my bigot? Unfreeze everyone and everything!"

The ghost smirked and floated around Dash. He'd rest his elbow on top of his head and would look at his nails. "No can do there, halfa. This guy was dumb enough to believe that I was making a deal with him. I did what he wanted, sure, but that was for my amusement."

Danny balled up his fists, getting ready for a fight, ignoring the fact that he was entirely sure how to spin himself right side up. "How'd you even get here." He managed to move forward by kicking his feet. 

The ghost smirked a bit at how terrible Danny was at this. "Your dad ended up leaving that weird Portal open by mistake when he was showing your sister that strange doohickey."

Danny ended up with a deadpan expression, as he said, "yeah that sounds like him." That was when Danny pulled back his fist and kicked off from the mirror he was still by. 

He launched his fist at the ghost. Cryotic was much more experienced than Danny though. He simply smirked and grabbed Danny's fist. "You really are a halfa. Too bold for this world, yet too caring for mine. You truly don't belong anywhere, now do you." 

And suddenly Danny's powers would give out, causing him to fall onto the frozen bathroom floor. Cryotic flew down, touching Danny's face, beginning to freeze him over. In a rather soft voice, the ghost said. "Sleep now… and when you wake you will figure out everything you're meant to." 

That was when Danny was forced into a deep slumber.

* * *

Dreams were already so weird as a human, but being half-ghost just made it so much worse. 

At first, the dream started normally. He was running through the halls of Casper high, but his legs just didn't seem to be moving fast enough. It was like he was forced to move in slow-motion. Dash was on his tail, of course. This just seemed to be a reoccurring nightmare for the last few months. 

This time though, Danny ended up going ghost, beginning to fly so that he could get away from Dash faster. That was when things began to take a turn. 

The entirety of Casper High began to melt around him. The area transformed into a green abyss, with various doors and earth like platforms around him. 

Danny had never seen this place before, but he knew in his core that this was meant to be the Ghost Zone. He didn't know why he knew, but he did in the end. 

He felt his body floating forward, but Danny seemed to have no control of it. He wasn't even sure if he was in his body at all. It felt too big… too clunky for his liking. 

Eventually, he would reach what looked like a small platform with a makeshift shack sitting on top of it. These weird glowing green rocks were jutting out in various spots, and red flowers growing around the shake. Then out of the shack came a tall orange-haired man, with a walking stick. One of those weird glowing rocks seemed to be tied at the end of it. His clothes were torn up, but he wore a belt of red flowers around his waist. The man seemed familiar, but… this was a dream. 

Danny knew that the only people who could show up on someone's dream was someone that you had seen before. So, Danny had to see this man at some point in his life. 

And that's what did it for Danny. 

That pure logical thinking was what bounced Danny out of his sleep, and back into reality. 

He sat bolt upright from the still cold ground, Dash seems to have disappeared at some point during his slumber. Which was… weird, but Danny wasn't exactly worried about it. 

What he was worried about was the fact that Mr. Lancer was glaring down at him, not at all worried about his well being. 

"Great Gatsby, Mr. Fenton, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Danny frowned, "uh… it should be nine?" 

"It is the middle of 8th period, you skipped out on an entire day of learning! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Clearly, Danny couldn't just say some blue jackass put him to sleep, so he would have no choice but to lie. "I… didn't get any sleep last night. Must have passed out here." 

He'd raise his arms, trying to shrug it off, but he could see in Mr. Lancer's eyes that he didn't believe him. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind spending your last period in detention."

Danny's eyes went wide, that being the last thing he wanted. Mr. Lancer would grab Danny by the wrist, Danny pleading with him to let him just go to class, but to no avail. Mr. Lancer would drag him to detention for his last hour. 

* * *

Several times Danny tried to sneak away from detention, but Ms. Tetslaff was practically glaring at Danny the entire time. He couldn't even focus on his homework, because every time he did, he felt a chill in the room, and his hair would keep standing up on end. 

Eventually, the bell would ring, and Danny would race out of the room, grabbing his bag as he went. He was planning on finding a hiding spot so that he could go ghost, but he ended up running straight into Sam, knocking both him and her to the ground. 

She rubbed her head, "jeez, dude. Why are you in such a hurry? And where have you even all day while we're at it."

Danny grabbed his bag, watching as his notebooks spilled out in his rush, and then something rather unexpected. The Fenton Thermos ended up rolling out of his bag, with a little sticky note that said, 'in case you change your mind about finding out how it works, ♡ dad.' 

Danny shoved his notebooks in, before carefully taking the Thermos. His eyes widened… his dad might have saved them. 

He instantly got to his feet, the thermos clenched in his hand, while he shouldered his bookbag. He then offered his hand to Sam, "sorry, no time to talk. A ghost ended up putting me under some sort of sleep spell in the bathroom, and now I got to find him before he hurts a lot of people. He might have already done something bad to Dash, considering Dash was with me in the bathroom when I was put under."

Sam frowned and shook her head. "No, Dash is fine. He was in the last period with me. He was sick and cold, but other than that he was acting like his normal self."

Danny frowned, but then immediately rolled his eyes. "Guess he just left me behind to freeze to death. Ugh, whatever." He said, "Can you text Tucker. We need to find the coldest place in the building. Once we do that, we'll find this ghost, and hopefully, I have a way to capture him." He said, tapping the Thermos. 

At that Sam suddenly gave Danny a playful shove, "then go. Get out of here. Go be a superhero. Me and Tucker will look for cold spots." She then wiped out her phone, texting Tucker. 

"Thanks, Sam. You're the best." He then began to rush off, heading for an empty classroom. 

He opened the door, about to transform, when he heard Sam call, "Danny! It's the gym, Tucker's in the gym, and he says it's freezing."

Danny frowned, and then a thought occurred to him. "Wes' basketball game is starting in an hour. I bet people are already starting to show up." He sighed in relief, at least he knew where to go. "Thanks again, Sam." 

She gave a thumbs up. "No problem. Make sure you kick that stupid frosts face in for making it so cold."

That made Danny smile. He almost forgot how much Sam seemed to hate the cold. He'd jump in the classroom, making sure it was empty, before transforming and floating in the air. He turned invisible and intangible, before kicking off a desk, to give him enough momentum to fly to the gym. 

* * *

The first thing that Danny noticed was the static in the air. And his white hair completely standing on end at this point. The ghost had been here. And he was here for a while. 

The second thing was the cold, and the frost on the windows. The people who knew about the weird chill in the air were already bundled up, but there were a couple of unfortunate souls, who were holding themselves and shivering the entire time. 

Danny was in the rafters, seeing the frost beginning to take hold of the buildings. He saw several faces he recognized. The cheerleaders were off to the side, trying to practice but were shivering too much cause of the cold. Paulina and Star were among them, and although Paulina was holding herself with chattering teeth, Star seemed perfectly fine. She seemed to be almost lending her warmth to Paulina then, moving to hug her and rub her arms. 

Danny could see Tucker in the stands, seeming to have acquired more jackets within the last eight hours.

Then there were the various basketball players, who were trying to practice a bit before the game. Among them was Tucker's older brother, and Danny saw a few more of his classmates, except for… Wes wasn't among them, which Danny found strange, especially since Wes had invited him. 

When Danny was lost in thought, his hair began standing on end, and he could practically feel a static shock run through his body. Danny would whip out his thermos, unhappiness before aiming. He'd look around frantically, before seeing icicles beginning to form on the rafters. This ghost seemed to like to stay invisible too, which irritated Danny to no end. 

He'd press the green button on the thermos, hearing it begin to suck in the air around it… but it didn't suck in any ghost. 

No, instead Cryotic appeared behind Danny and grabbed him by the back of the jumpsuit. "Little ghost is trying to play the hero. Why don't you just be a good little half-a, and take a seat!"

As Cryotic spoke, he pulled Danny backward, before throwing him overhand with all his strength. 

And Danny flew. 

He flew straight towards the bleachers and ended up phasing through the wall, and straight into the Boy's locker room, phasing through one locker, before hitting his back against the wall behind him. Again he detransformed, but at least he was hidden. 

He rubbed his head. Suddenly scared for the outcome of this fight. He was inexperienced and had virtually no type of training. He barely understood how his powers work, nor did he have any sort of fighting training. How the hell was he supposed to stop this guy if he couldn't even get close!

He groaned, raising his fist to hit the wall of the locker, when he heard a male voice say, "and I sneezed in his face! I doubt he's even going to show up because of that, how am I suppose to ask him-"

"Wes!" Danny called out then, beginning to bang on the locker. "Hey, Wes! Can you let me out of here?!

There was a pause before Danny heard footsteps and Wes’s voice saying, "yeah, let me call you back later." The was a quiet click, as Wes opened the locker door. 

Danny would end up nearly toppling over, but luckily Wes managed to catch him. "Jesus, dude. What the hell happened to you? You were gone all day!" He said, before frowning at Danny's face. There was a large bruise on Danny's cheek, and he had a bit of a scratch too. Though Wes had no idea it had come when Danny smacked into the locker. So, Wes could only assume where it had come from. 

Wes would very gently hold Danny's face, rubbing the bruise with his thumb, before looking at Danny. "Did Dash do this to you?" 

And Danny being Danny, who needed to lie in this situation, would brush Wes' hand off of him and huff. "Yeah, but it was nothing. He's just an idiot, mad at me for something I can't control."

Wes would quietly take his hand away, seeming to go quiet at first before yapping Danny's shoulder, "okay, straighten up your back."

Danny squinted at that. "What?"

"I said straighten up your shoulders, and raise your fists while you're at it," Wes said, his voice becoming a little more commanding then. 

Danny didn't know why, but he did as Wes told him. He stood up straight and would raise his fists. 

"I'm going to show you some quick self-defense moves." That was when Wes would make tiny jumps side to side and would give Danny some light jabs. "The most important thing. You can do it to protect your head." Wes would then bring his fists up to his ears, showing the proper way to protect them. 

And Danny didn't question this. Wes was an angel in disguise. This was exactly what Danny needed right now. Danny would mimic Wes then, noticing a sparkle in the redhead’s eyes. He seemed almost happy to be helping. 

Wes then said, "Now, you got to make sure you're light on your feet. Try to step just out of the way of Dash's punches. Dash is a big guy, so you have to use how small you are to your advantage. Slip out of his range when he pulls a punch, and while he's off-balance, punch him right in the back. He'll most likely lose balance."

Danny would absorb everything Wes told him, seeming to move side to side. He even had an idea of how to transcribe this into flight. He just needed to shift his weight the right way. "Thanks, Wes… but how do you even know this kind of stuff."

Wes seemed to blush and looked away. "My mom and Ms. Tetslaff used to be boxing partners. But I… rather not talk about that."

"Right, well… i-" Danny paused, frowning and suddenly started pulling at his book bag, "wait, where's my thermos." He said, a rather worried look on his face.

Wes frowned before looking into the locker once more. He'd reach down, grabbing the Fenton Thermos before handing it out to Danny. "Is this what you're looking for."

A sigh of relief came from Danny as he took it in his hand. "I've got to run, but I'll be seeing you."

Wes looked almost disappointed, but he would nod. "Okay, I get it… hopefully we can make time to hang out…"

But Danny was already rushing out the door… and what he saw was a frozen wonderland. 

Within the five minutes, he was in the bathroom, the ghost had frozen the entire gymnasium. The cheerleaders, the basketball players, and everyone in the stands were now a popsicle, and their eyes were closed as if they were asleep. The ghost was floating high above, his eyes glowing blue, he was pumping out cold energy from his very being. 

"Hey!" Danny suddenly yelled, before causing an entire light show when he transformed. 

Although that self-defense lesson was quick, Wes made Danny feel more confident. This ghost was bigger than Danny, so Danny just had to be quicker. Danny would kick off the ground, making himself soar through the air, before adjusting his body so that he could move to the left. When he stopped, Danny couldn't help but let out a gitty, "whoa I flew… on purpose this time!"

Now the ghost above him was glaring daggers at him, he raised his arms. Several long and sharp icicles appeared around Cryotic. He would then slam his arm forward, the icicles beginning to fly right at Danny. 

The half-ghost would end up quickly weaving between the icicles, his eyes going wide. That was a close one. Danny would raise his arms, noticing his body naturally going higher because of it. The flight was nothing like walking, he had to use his whole body just to go in a single direction… meaning there was a good chance that Danny would have to start exercising 

"What the…" the ghost said, his eyes turning back to normal, before shaking his head. His eyes would glow once more, and the cold would intensify, but all Danny could feel was his adrenaline rising. 

Danny would rise to the same height as Cryotic, he'd move in close, beginning to uncapped his thermos. Cryotic began to create floating snowballs around him. Each one beginning to fly at Danny at top speed. 

Danny wouldn't be able to dodge all of them, but he pulled his arms over his head, the snow hitting his arms, rather than his head. There was definitely some other power within the snowballs though, Danny could feel his arms going numb like they were asleep. And now Danny was extremely appreciative of Wes' advice about protecting his head. He knew that the moment the snow hit his head then he'd fall asleep… or worse.

Danny would allow the snow to keep pelting his arm, before smirking and saying. "Wow, for an Ice Ghost I expected you to be a lot more _cooler_." And Danny laughed at his pun then. 

"And you're proving to be more of a pest than I thought. Why don't you just go to sleep now like all the others." Cryotic called out, flying towards Danny then. 

And Danny dodged.

He would swish his body to one side in the air, and cryotic flew past him. The ghosts eyes went wide as it happened, beginning to fall towards the floor. 

Danny would reach forward, grabbing the ghost by the back of the shirt. He'd place the open end of the thermos to Cryotic's back and said, "I promise not to miss you."

Now that… that somehow got a chuckle out of Cryotic. "I promise to miss you with the entire half of my heart."

Danny had no clue what this ghost meant by that, but it didn't entirely matter to him either. He'd press the green button, Cryotic being sucked in without much of a struggle. 

"Phew…" Danny said at first with a frown, he noticed the ice and frost beginning to melt away around the gym, and now everyone was beginning to wake up. So, Danny would fly up towards the rafters, disappearing before the Casper high student body could discover him. 

But there was a problem that Danny was very unaware of. 

It was the fact that Wes had seen Danny's fight with Cryotic. 

It was the fact that Wes saw that Danny sucked him into the thermos. 

It was the fact that Wes had handed that very same Thermos to Danny in the locker room. 

And Wes had no clue what to do with any of this information. 

Not yet… 

* * *

Danny had gotten back home, feeling very cold, beaten up and tired. Despite this, his parents were now lecturing him. 

Maddie was in the middle of saying, "what had gotten into you, Danny? Your grades have been slipping for the last month, you're getting into fights with Dash apparently, and today you missed nearly an entire day of school! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Danny frowned, "I don't… I don't know. It's just…" he sighed, seeing Jazz and his dad watching from afar. "Everything's just harder now… now that I'm different."

Hearing this caused Maddie to pause, before going to her son's side. "You're not different. There are plenty of kids that go through this. The other kids… Dash… they just don't understand, because they're not going through the same struggles. Give them time… but even so, that's not an excuse to believe you are worthless. You are a Fenton and a Walker, and I know you will go farther than the rest of us."

Hearing that made Danny almost chuckle. "Thanks for the uplifting speech mom. I promise I won't miss school like that again."

Maddie would stroke her son's hair. "Good… now, I have to remake the Fenton Thermos, since your father lost it."

Jack would say, "I swear I put it in our son's bag."

Danny bit his lip, before lying, "and I searched my bookbag up and down, it's not there." 

That was because Danny managed to hide it in the bathroom vent when he got home. That way he could smuggle it into the lab so that he could release Cryotic into the ghost zone later. 

Maddie would huff, "I have the blueprints and the parts. We'll just make a new one. Maybe I'll make multiple just to be on the safe side."

With that both of Danny's parent's left, leaving him and his sister alone. 

Jazz looked at Danny, walking in close to say. "Sam told me there was a ghost attack on the gym. I heard you got in the middle of it." 

Danny nodded. "I did, but… I managed to capture him. I'm just waiting on our parents so I can get down to the portal."

Jazz actually looked impressed. "My little brother managed to beat a ghost? You've managed to do what our parents have been trying to accomplish for the last 20 years. Good job."

That caused Danny to blush. "Thanks, Jazz. I'm going to make sure the thermos is still safe."

His sister would nod, and Danny would head upstairs. 

* * *

Wes had completely missed his basketball game due to the events he had witnessed. When he left, everyone seemed confused about what had happened, but no one remembered that they even fell asleep. A few people remembered a white haired kid and a blue guy, but that was the extent of it. 

And no one even thought that this white haired kid was Danny Fenton. 

He didn't know what to do. Does he confront Danny? Does he tell people? Or does he just pretend he never saw anything at all? 

Whenever Wes didn't know what to do, he'd end up going to his eldest brother. 

His dad was at work at the moment, and his other brother, Kyle was out with friends. So, it was currently just Easton and Wes in the house. 

Wes would leave his bookbag in the living room, before heading upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He'd end up bursting into the room, yelling, "Easton! I need to talk to you!"

Easton was still in bed, on his side and facing the wall. The blanket covering him up to the chin. All Wes got for a response, was a disgruntled groan. 

Wes knew his brother was sick, but he figured he'd feel better by now. He'd walk over to Easton's bed, gently shaking his brother's shoulder. "Hey, Easton? How are you feeling?"

Nothing but a groan in response, and Wes shook his shoulder harder. "Easton? Seriously man, what's wrong?"

And that was when Easton sat up abruptly, rubbing his head. Wes didn't get a good view of his face yet, but his skin seemed… weird. 

It looked ashen grey, and his viens seemed to be glowing a soft purple. And his eyes… his eyes were glowing a soft purple. 

Wes jumped up at the sight. "Dude, what… what happened? What kind of cold do you fucking have?"

Easton shook his head, rubbing at his temple. "I don't… I don't know. I felt cold. I felt so fucking cold this morning, and started feeling sick. I was asleep for a while but I woke up, and I saw… I saw…'

Wes frowned, "what happened? Did you see some blue jackass with ice powers?"

Easton frowned, before shaking his head. "No. I saw some white haired kid wearing a black and white jumpsuit. He touched my head and next thing I knew my body went numb."

_Black and white…_

No…

There was no way Danny hurt his brother, but… what if he did. 

Wes didn't know why Danny is like this. Maybe he wasn't the Danny Wes knew and loved, maybe it was a ghost in disguise, but when? Or maybe Danny was always like this, and was hiding his evil true self from everyone else. 

"How else do you feel?" Wes decided to ask. 

Easton sighed, "my head's foggy, but I… I see things. I know things. I can't really explain what I'm seeing and hearing and feeling…"

Wes would hold his shoulder, "hey, it's okay... we'll figure this out, I promise."

Easton nodded. "And let's not tell dad about this… not yet. I'm planning on telling Kyle, but until we can figure out why this happened, I want dad out of the loop."

"Yeah, of course." Wes understood that their dad would freak out if he knew about this… especially with what his dad's job was. "I'll help you figure out what's going on, I promise." 

And he'll do that by investigating Fenton.

* * *

Danny's parents and Jazz were all asleep, so Danny would take the thermos and float down to the basement lab. 

He had his dad show him how the Fenton portal work, earlier in the day. He'd go up to the display, and push in a couple of buttons. The portal door would open, a swirling green vortex in front of him. 

To the side of a portal, his mom was building a new connection to the portal. One that looked like it was a way to hook the thermos up to it, though it was only half finished. 

Danny would uncap the thermos, aiming it at the portal door. He then pressed the red button, releasing the ghost then. The ghost portal would instantly take hold of Cryotic, beginning to suck him in. 

The ghost would have a rather delighted look on his face. "Damn, Daniel. You really managed to capture me, and I reward you for that. I pray you will be a righteous hero."

That was when Cryotic let the ghost portal take hold of him. 

Danny glared at him, watching him leave. He had no clue what this ghost was going on about. It pissed him off to now end!

Danny would end up punching the side of the Ghost Portal. Without even realizing it, his hand would end up sparking yellow, and he felt an electric charge pass through his hand as he punched the portal. That was when the portal doors ended up slamming shut. 

Danny's eyes went wide as he stared at his hands, "what the… a new ghost power?" 

But it was late, and Danny already had a long day… so, he'd simply go back to bed, to sleep off his stress. 

* * *

Cryotic would end up floating towards the edges of the Ghost Zone. He could almost see the realm of the far frozen from where he floated, but that's not where he was heading… not entirely. He was heading west, to the the gates of the dead. Or the first checkpoint, as some of the locals started to call it… but it was also known as Home to two beings. 

Once at the gates, Cryotic would pull at his clothes, and then at a green wisp coming out of him. He pulled until a being known as Ardor Verve was completly out of his body. 

This being was comoletly green, with various wraps going in an x formation around his chest. He wore no shirt, and only old brown pants, tied to the waist by a rope, and no shoes. He did wear a long tattered blue hooded rope that was dangling off both his shoulders, only being held up by his elbows. He also had curly light blue hair and a dark blue headband going around his hair. 

He claped both his hands together, a cheeky smile on his face as he said, "thank you for lending me your body and powers. It was appreciated immensely."

"I… what?" Cryotic began, but then realized that he had no memory of the last two days. "The hell did you do to me!" He yelled, icicles beginning to form around him. 

Ardor would chuckle, before placing a finger on Cryotic's forhead. "Nothing you need to know about."

The finger touch was all it took, for Cryotic to fall asleep, and begin floating towards the far frozen. 

Ardor would turn towards the gates, seeing his boyfriend in full view now. This man was tall, and wore a long black robe that was covering his entire body, except for his arms. Ardor currently couldn't see his boyfriend's beautiful face, because of the hood obscuring it… but he did see his pretty grey eyes. 

"Oh, Agony! How I've missed you!" Ardor would fly forward, planning on giving Agony a big hug, but Agony stopped him, by placing a hand to Ardor's chest. 

"My love. What exactly did you do? I've received word that you left." He asked, his voice deep and silky. 

Ardor would blow a raspberry, before saying, "oh, I was just visiting the human world for a spell. I just wanted to check up on a few things."

Agony's arms would cross over his chest, "sure… and it wasn't to visit that halfa you helped create on earth."

Ardor would clutch his cheat. " _I_ created. You know that machine did the heavy lifting."

Agony would poke Ardor in the chest, pushing forward. "Yes, it did give him some power, but you're the one who decided to give him a core. That's what ended up keeping him alive, instead of sending him here. You and your cores."

Ardor rolled his eyes. "Would you rather the kid die?"

"Yes!" Agony yelled, "death is my whole thing you know. But Death would of been a better solution then giving him powers in life. Mortals are fickle. They don't like anything that's different then them. The dead or meant to stay dead in their eyes. The dead are meant to stay out of sight out of mind. When his secret is found out… that child will be tortured because of you." 

Ardor's eyes became down casted, a pout in his face. "You're real good at making me feel like the bad guy…"

Agony would look towards the sky… well, not the sky exactly. The ghost zone didn't have a sky… so, the upper abyss was where he looked. He'd go over, pulling Ardor into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, baby… but you know we're not allowed to go into the human realm. Unless it's an emergency, Misery Vex doesn't want us leaving the ghost zone."

Ardor would accept the hug, a huff leaving him. "I don't know why she thinks she can just boss us around, but… I'll stay away." That was a lie, but whatever kept his boyfriend placated. He'd then sway his hips, taking Agony's hands. "Can I go make it up to you?" He'd reach up, pushing Agony's hood down. 

Agony's face was handsome, and almost looked stark white, a soft green glowing skull could be seen just below Agony's skin. He had long black hair, and soft green eyes. A small green blush was forming on his face. "Yes… yes, I would like that."

And the two would rush into the gates, heading for their home.

* * *

/$}♧_>/, _€+ ¤€♧[_ ♧× >/+ °#= [₩++¿,

€>[ |♧=} [_♧₩+#. €>[ ¿♧%+$[ $+:♧*+=.

#♧% °$=♧$ ¤$♧%[ [_♧#¤+$, °#= °¤♧#} %++¿[.

**Author's Note:**

> Periods and Commas are periods and commas. This is the only hint ya'll get for the codes.  
> Make sure to comment what you think of this! ^-^


End file.
